


Milk collection

by PaperFox19



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Milking, Milking Machine, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Adell has to help Taro gather milk for his special attacks. Who would have thought this is what he used.
Relationships: Aderu | Adell/Taro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Milk collection

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

“Come on Adell, I’m completely out of milk!” the tall red haired and muscled teen was dragged around by his little brother Taro.  
  
“I know I know, but what do you want me to do about it?” he said and Taro gave him a big smile.  
  
“Help me collect some more.” He led Adell into a shed, where the young demon revealed a milking machine. Adell blushed as Taro stripped off his clothes, his young demon body stood proud including his impressive 8 inch manhood.  
  
The boy sat on the ground and dragged the milking machine over to him. “You don’t mean…your Milk drink has been…?”  
  
“Yeah my special demon man milk, but I could use some more.” He said, and he slid a tube over his manhood. Adell couldn’t shake his blush and Taro chuckled. “Unless you are shy?” he said with a laugh.  
  
“I am not!” he said, and he quickly locked the shed door. He wasn’t going to let someone walk in and catch him. He pulled off his shirt, revealing his rock hard pecs and sexy abs. He then lowered his tight black pants allowing his manhood to spring free.  
  
Taro gasped at the size, unlike him he had a full nest of hair and it was a fiery treasure path to his navel. His big brother’s cock was huge, reaching 11 inches aroused, his balls equally huge with pent up man milk. Taro was already drooling at the thought, he licked his lips, humming with delight.  
  
Adell sat across from his little brother, Taro slipped him the other tube. The red head slipped the tube over his cock, hissing as the cool material came in contact with his heated flesh. “Ok here we go!” he turned the machine on. “Oh yes!” he moaned as his manhood was sucked by the machine.  
  
The older demon male grit his teeth, his arousal was sucked heavily by the machine. He tried to keep himself from moaning out loud, but Taro didn’t care he knew the shed was far enough from the house that no one would hear.  
  
Taro didn’t hold back, he let loose a loud cry and came. Adell watched as the boy’s milk flooded the tube only to be sucked up by the machine. The boy pushed a button, and the machine worked it’s magic and spat out two full bottles of man milk!  
  
Adell let himself go and his whole body shook in his release. His cum flooded the tube, he was cumming so much the machine wasn’t fast enough slurping it up. The machine pinged as it worked it’s magic once more spitting out 7 full bottles. “Wow Adell you came so much!!” The warrior chuckled feeling a sense of pride at the compliment.  
  
Taro turned up the dial, and both of them moaned as the sucking increased. “Please give me more, we’ll be going into battle, I need to be prepared!”  
  
Their chests rose and fell, as the machine sucked them to another completion. The more powerful sucking was able to drain Adell’s milk quickly, not letting a single drop escape.  
  
After making 40 bottles of milk, Taro finally turned off the machine. Adell was in a daze, never having so many releases before. “Thanks for your help Adell, you’re the best!” he kissed him, and picketed all the milk bottles.  
  
Taro became addicted to the fighter’s milk, and often used his milk skills just to get another taste. After beating the overlord, Taro tricked his brother into supplying him with all the milk he could drink.  
  
Adell was kept naked, a large 13 inch vibe stuffed up his tight little ass, as the milking machine slurped on his massive length. Taro would sneak up behind him and play with his nipples to urge more cum from him.  
  
Taro got a steady supply of man milk, and Adell lived his life in orgasmic bliss.  
  
End


End file.
